Oh Sensei
by Kaouru
Summary: Tatsuha was very busy and promised Ryuichi to spend a day with him and they do whatever Ryuichi likes. Ryuichi wants to play billiard, but Tatsuha can't play it... Rated for hints about sexual actions TatsuhaxRyuichi


Disclaimer: Idon't own Gravitation. A sad fact.  
  
Tatsuha promised to spend the whole day with Ryuichi and he wants to play Billard. But Tatsuha can't. RyuichixTatsuha Just a sappy and fluffy little Fic.  
  
I dedicate this story to Alicia (Taitofan). You inspire me to write fluffy and sappy stories. Thanks. You are my Fluffy-Queen ^_^  
  
Oh Sensei.  
  
"What should we do now? It's up to you." Tatsuha watched Ryuichi frown from the side. They were standing on the sidewalk watching the cars pass by. Ryuichi played with Kumagoro while thinking about it. "What do you think Kuma? What would be fun?"  
  
Tatsuha had been very busy the last week and they haven't seen each other often which made Ryuichi very sad. He missed Tatsuha a lot and had been very lonely. Last night they were lying in bed together. Ryuichi curled up on Tatsuhas breast. His eyes were filled with tears as he told Tatsuha how much he missed him and that he had been so lonely without him. All alone in the big bed , longing for him. It hurted Tatsuha to see his sweetie like this and he wanted to make it up to him. So he promised Ryuichi to take a day off and spend the whole day (and of course the night) with him. And they would only do things Ryuichi liked.  
  
"That's a great idea Kuma! We want to go and play billiard." Ryuichi announced with a wide smile. Ryuichi looked at Tatsuha whos expression alone was enough to understand that he wasn't delighted. "Pleeeaase Tatsuha! You promised me!" Ryuich took Tatsuha's hand and looked at him with a pleading face. He kept on begging. As he almost started to cry Tatsuha reluctant gave in. He knew he promised to do everything his sweetie wanted, but this.  
  
Ryuichi happily jumped along the way talking to Kumagoro about how much fun this will be. Tatsuha followed them some metres behind. He didn't seemed pleased at all. They went into a little bar Ryuichi liked very much. They had already been there together once in a while , but at day it looked totally different. Bigger and firendlier. Beside them there were no other guests, but it was only afternoon. At night it always was terribly full. In the rear part of the bar there were 3 billiard tables. Ryuichi went to the bar tender. After a short conversation Ryuichi enthusiastically jumped towards Tatsuha with the 2 cues and the chalk in his hand.  
  
He grabbed Tatsuha's hand and pulled him with him. "C'mon!" He sat Kumagoro down on a chair next to the billard table. "You wait here Kuma. This will be lots of fun!" Ryuichi gave Tatsuha the cues and brought the balls in position. "Do you want to start?" He asked with ones of those smiles on his face which made Tatsuha's heart beat faster. "Ah, eh no. You can start." Ryuichi rubbed his hands and started. He played very concentrated, but after the fourth ball he missed the hole. "Hm, than it's your turn."  
  
Tatsuha hesitated. Ryuichi scutinized him. He seemed insecure, uncomfortable and sad. Ryuichi wondered why. He walked towards Tatsuha and layed a hand on his shoulder. "What's wrong with you? Did I say something stupid? If I did I'm really sorry. I didn't mean to make you sad. Please forgive me." Ryuichi grabbed Tatsuha's chin and lifted it up so that he could look into his eyes. Ryuichi gave a soft kiss to him.  
  
Tatsuha blushed and moved away from Ryuichi. He didn't meant to make Ryuichi feel bad. "No. You didn't do or say something that offended me. You're just sweet, like you always are." Tatsuha looked into Ryuichis questioning face. He didn't need to ask the question, it was written all over his face: But what is wrong than? "It's just, it's just because I, ehm, I, I can't play billiard. I'm sorry. I know how much you wanted to play."  
  
Tatsuha looked at the floor, he didn't want to see Ryuichis disappointed face. Ryuichi wrapped his arms around Tatsuha and hugged him dearly. He nuckeld on his throat whispering: "You are a dumb Tatsuha. It doesn't matter if you can't play billard. I'm happy that you are here with me. I love you." Tatsuha's and Ryuichi's eyes met, they were full of love and as their lips met, the world around them disappeared for a moment.  
  
"And well, if you can't play it, I think I should show you" Ryuichi said with a big smile on his face. Tatsuha also smiled. This sounded like fun. Ryuichi suddenly let go of him and took the cue which Tatsuha had leaned onto the billiard table. He stepped behind Tatsuha and gently layed the cue in his hand. His fingers stroke Tatsuha's lightly. "You have to hold it like this." He moved the stick to it's right position. He stepped away from Tatsuha. "And now try it." Tatsuha tried it but he slipped away.  
  
"No not like this." Ryuichi again stepped behind Tatsuha. He held his arms next to Tatsuha's and covered his hands with his own. "Let's try it together." It fel nice to feel Ryuich I so near. Tatsuha had missd the closeness between them. They aimed for the ball and than tried it together and they really hit it! Tatsuha was very happy. "Let's try it once more." Ryuichi instructed. His breath stroke Tatsuha's ear and made him shiver. He tried to concentrate on the ball, but this wasn't so easy when Ryuichi was pressed against him so tightly. He could even feel his.Tatsuha was almost going insane. Until that moment he hadn't realized how much he missed Ryuichi and his heavenly touches.  
  
"Are you ready?" Tatsuha couldn't answer. He just nodded. Ryuichi began nuckling on his neck whispering into his ear. Tatsuha sighed. This was much more fun than playing it normal. With his one hand Ryuichi stroke along Tatsuha's breast while his other hand rested on his waist. "I think I have enough billiard for today. Let's go home." Tatsuha turned around , he was smiling. "Oh Sensei! How can you propose something like this?" He acted shocked. "What do you think? I would never propose something unprofessional. I'm talking about private coaching" Ryuichi grinned. 


End file.
